Yami no Kaizoku
by BlackWolfNinja2
Summary: When an old friend of Luffys appears, thing get really complicated. Suddenly they are stuck in the middle of a war between good and evil yet again. But what is it that Luffy's mysterious friend keeping from them? *LuffyxOC,and ZoroxOC* Rewritten
1. Yo ho, yo ho, A pirates life for me

**Yami no Kaizoku (Rewritten)**

**

* * *

**

_There once was a man named Gold Roger who was king of the pirates. He had fame, power and wealth beyond your wildest dreams. Before they hung him from the gallows these were the finally words he said._

_"__My fortune is yours for the taking but you'll have to find it first, I left everything I own in one piece."_

_Ever since pirates from all over the world have sent sail for the grand line, searching for one piece the treasure that would make their dreams come true._

_- I do not own One Piece or any of it characters. I own only the one's I've created._

_

* * *

_

The sun was shining brightly, there was no a cloud in the sky. The wind was calm and relaxing, perfect for sail and not only that the sea was as blue as always. Everything seemed calm until-

"CAPTAIN!"

The scream was barely heard over the sounds of battle as two pirate ships were caught in a death struggle. There was certainly a difference between the two ships, one was smaller and completely black while the other was larger and covered in various colors. Not only were the ships different in both size and color but there is also an enormous difference between the amount of crew. On the bigger ship were about 30 crew members while the smaller ship only had 5. A very one sided battle indeed, the person who screamed was a woman. She had dark brown hair that fell to her mid-back and forest green eyes which were now narrowed harshly at a group of pirates who had her surrounded. She was wearing white blouse which cut off at her stomach and tan colored shorts and boots. Tightly gripped in her hands was a large butcher knife.

"Now, what're yer going ta do with that?" Mocked one of the rogue pirates.

The woman just smirked smugly. "You wanna find out? Then come at me!"

As commanded the rogues ran to attack. She brought the knife up and waited. Just as the pirates were in arm length, she suddenly swung the knife; the knife cut clean through the air but never touched one of them. Instead a gale hit them like small daggers and knocked them back like leaves. They looked at her with shock and fear.

"You! You ate a cursed fruit?"

The woman smirked deviously.

"Yup, the name's Kansaki and I will be kicking your ass this fine morning!" She said smugly before throwing herself back into battle.

A little farther up on the smaller ship another woman was surrounded by a slightly larger group of pirates. She on the other hand, was completely stoic, her shoulder length silver hair blowing gently in the wind. She was wearing a short sleeved black kimono top with red trimming which fell over her skin tight black pants. She had two swords drew, ready for any attack. Her hands were clad in black fingerless gloves and lastly to end her outfit were black boots with red laces. Suddenly every sound died down and at that moment, she swung her swords so graceful and quick. None of the pirates could defend themselves from her speed and were easily defeated by her sword.

"Great job, Mizuki."

Mizuki turned her amber eyes in the direction of Kansaki who had finally caught a break from fighting.

"Where are the captain and Jin?"

Kansaki shrugged her shoulders.

"Hell if I know, knowing them, they're probably-"

Her voice was drowned out by the deafening sound of terrified screams as both their heads turned to the enemy ship. Two figures walked out from the inside of the other ship. One was a man with a fox like grin which seemed permanently attached to his face. He was wearing a grey kimono top with black pants. He held a shot gun in one hand and a handgun in the other. He had wavy jet black hair and beautiful crimson eyes that sparkled in the sun's rays. Walking calmly behind him was a woman who had long black hair with fell to her mid waist, the tips bleed red. Her hazel colored eyes were staring straight in front of her, glaring coldly at all the rogue pirates around. She was wearing a sleeveless v-cut white top which tied behind her neck and black shorts. Over her top was a black trench coat and to end her wardrobe were a pair of black boots. On both thighs were holsters for knifes and also she had a sword which was currently strapped to her back.

"Right this way, my lady." Said the man with his trademark smile.

"Thank you, Jin."

The woman the turned to the remaining crew of the rogue pirate ship, her eyes pierced their souls.

"If you choose to leave, I may reconsider destroying your ship."

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Yelled one of them.

"My name is Itsumi, captain of the Shadow Pirates."

All of the rouges instantly froze up after hearing Itsumi's introduction.

"Wait, y-you're t-_that_ Itsumi? The one they said could take down an entire Navy fleet without a single scratch?"

"Seems like you've grown quite popular my lady?" Jin said.

Suddenly the pirates didn't seem too sure of themselves.

"It's too bad though, if only you had surrendered it might have saved you." Itsumi said coldly before raising one of her arms to the sky.

"W-wait m-maybe we can work this out!" Yelled another rogue.

"No…we can't"

Itsumi threw her arm down and a black crescent blade slashed along the path of her hand, slicing the ship into two. All four of them watched as the ship sunk into the sea. Kanzaki whistled before turning to her captain who had appeared with Jin onto the ship.

"Man, remind me never to piss you off." Kansaki said with a smirk.

Itsumi let out a brief chuckle.

"AH! Lady Itsumi!" A high pitched, feminine voice sounded.

The crew turned to see a small dog like creature run frantically out from the ship. The only thing was that the dog was walking on two feet and had clothes. It was about a child's size, light brown fur and bright blue eyes. It wore on a floral pink sun dress with a small backpack on its back.

"Ah Chime, I see you alright?" Itsumi said with a soft smile as Chime ran over to her.

"I was so worried! I thought you guys were going to die and leave me all alone~!" She cried, small tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

Everyone smiled at the frightened creature. Itsumi bent over and petted Chime's head softly.

"Don't worry Chime, we're not going to leave you anytime soon."

Chime smiled brightly and nodded. Itsumi returned her nod and stood up then turned to Mizuki.

"Set a course for the nearest island. There we will restock alright?"

"Yes ma'm!" Her crew responded in choirs.

* * *

~Split Gun Island~

* * *

"LUFFY!"

A loud scream rang through the calm silence which woke up a young man who was sleeping happily aboard an oddly shape ship. The boy had wild jet black hair and coal black eyes. He had on a simple red shirt and rolled up blue pants. He stood up, looking around confused to where the voice had come from.

"Over here Luffy!"

Luffy turned his head to his right and walked over to the edge of the ship to see a young woman with short bright orange hair and such a dark shade of brown that it appears black standing on the docks. She was wearing tan shorts and light blue blouse. She was tapping her foot, arms crossed over her chest waiting for Luffy to come down. A huge grin broke out on Luffy's face and he yelled waving his hands wilding to her.

"HEY NAMI!"

He then suddenly jumped from where he was off the ship ad landed gracefully on the dock below.

"I was wondering when you'd wake up." Nami said with a smile.

Luffy finally noticed that they were in a town which he didn't recognize.

"Hey, where are we?"

"This is Spilt Gun Island. It's a pirate town no doubt but there are quite a lot of things here. And since we're low on stocks we decided to gather all we needed and get out of here."

"So where are the others now?"

"Sanji buying food and other equipment, Zoro said he was going to see if there were any good swords he could buy. Usopp is gather material for his inventions, Chopper is out getting medicine and Robin said she was just going out for a walk. While I got stuck with the chore of waking you up since we all know that when you did wake up, you'd be hungry."

At the mention of food, Luffy's eyes light up and suddenly his nose caught the scent of something good. He then proceeded in the direction of the smell while Nami called to him for a last minute warning.

"Luffy, if you're not back here by the afternoon we're leaving you even if the whole town is after you."

She knew it was no use trying to talk to him but maybe some of the stuff she says gets to him.

"… Ha like that'll ever happen." She said with a sigh.

She gave one finally pray that they would be able to leave here without the town behind halfway destroyed and the town's people trying to tear them limb from limb.

* * *

~Split Gun Bar~

* * *

Loud chatter rang out through the bar, pirates; mercenary's alike were in this bar. Itsumi let out a loud sigh, leaning back in her chair. She was so happy to have found this town since they were low on ammo and medicine. So Chime and Jin sent out to get everything, Kanzaki was most likely getting info on where they are and where they should go next. Mizuki was either buying herself new swords or getting into a fight. Itsumi took a sip of her drink as she looked around the bar. No one seemed to be looking her direction except for few tables which were full with pirates. They were all looking over to her in a perverse manner. She scoffed, taking another sip of her drink. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Mizuki walk into the bar. As she passed by some table's whistled and cat called to her but she ignored them and made her way over to Itsumi.

"Captain, you'll never guess who I found?"

Itsumi raised an eyebrow at Mizuki confused on what she was saying. Mizuki then pulled out a poster with a boy with wild black hair and a huge grin. A smirk tugged to her face.

"I finally found you, Monkey D. Luffy."

* * *

Luffy had finally finished eating and now was wandering completely bored out of his mind. He had a couple more hours before Nami said they would leave and now the problem was what to do? Luckily for him the decision was about to be made for him because as he turned the corner arriving to the main road, he saw a large crowd of people standing around, from what he could hear someone was having a very intense argument. His curiosity got the better of him so he wandered over. He managed to squeeze his way through the crowd to see what was going on. A woman with dark brown hair and forest green eyes was glaring up a man who had the build of a bear, bulky and tall. He was glaring down as the woman with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Look I keep trying to tell you, I didn't steal anything from you!" The woman cried.

"And I keep tell you, that you're lying!"

"Is there something wrong?"

Suddenly the crowd broke apart to allow another woman to enter the argument. This woman had long black hair that fell to her mid waist. Her hazel eyes were looking from the man to the woman.

"Captain!"

"This is you're Captain?" The man asked in disbelief that such a fragile beauty could be a captain.

"Yes, I am. What seems to be the problem?"

"She stole something from me and I demand to have it back!"

"I keep trying to tell you dumbass I didn't steal shit!"

"What did you say wrench!"

"Sir, please don't speak like that to my norikumi."

"I don't give a damn what you say! I'll just take my treasure back!"

The man then reached to grab the brown haired woman but was stopped by the black haired woman's hand grabbing his wrist. He glared in her direction and went to pull his hand back but found it was stuck in the woman's iron grip. He stared wide eye at her, never before had he seen such strength especially from a woman of her build.

"You dare raised a hand at my crew?"

"Go to hell!"

The man then raised his other hand and went to strike but Luffy felt that now would be a good time to step in. So he winded back his arm before letting it snap out.

"Gum Gum rocket!"

The man didn't even get to defend himself before being knocked senseless by Luffy's rocket punch. Now that the man was out of the way, Luffy walked over to the two woman to make sure they were ok by this time the crowd had dispersed.

"Hey are you alright?"

"I'm fine thank you so much!"

The black haired woman gave him a genuine smile. He grinned and nodded before starting to walk off but stopped cold at a clicking noise. Luffy suddenly ducked, luckily for him just in time from getting his head chopped off. He then flipped away from the woman as she slashed again in his direction. When he landed he turned to her with a pout/frown.

"What the big idea?"

The woman ignored him, going on the offensive. She slashed and hacked through at him, and he not so easily dodged her attacks and tried some of his own. Just as the battle was getting heated a scream interrupted it.

"Monkey D. Luffy, what the hell do you think you are doing?"

The scream sent a shiver down Luffy's spine because he instantly knew who it was. He turned to see his crew staring at him; Nami being the one who screamed stormed over. She grabbed him harshly by the ear.

"What did I tell you about causing trouble?"

"But Nami, this time I didn't do anything, that woman attacked me!"

Instantly his crew members flinched, now completely aware of the woman as a possible threat. Suddenly the woman let out a good heartily chuckled, a smile gracing her face.

"Don't worry; I wasn't out to kill him or anything like that."

Luffy frown deeper as he looked at the woman.

"Who are you?"

The woman gave Luffy as sad smile.

"You really don't remember me do you Luffy?"

Luffy looked at the woman for a few minutes and thought hard then suddenly his eyes widened in remembrance.

"No way! Is that really you, Itsumi?"

The sad smile disappeared as a happy one took its place.

"I'm so happy that you remember me Luffy."


	2. Chapter 2

Yami no Kaizoku

"_There once was a man named Gold Roger who was king of the pirates. He had fame, power and wealth beyond your wildest dreams. Before they hung him from the gallows these were the finally words he said."_

"_My fortune is yours for the taking but you'll have to find it first, I left everything I own in one piece."_

"_Ever since pirates from all over the world have sent sail for the grand line, searching for one piece the treasure that would make their dreams come true."_

_- Rated M for language, Gore and sexual content._

_- Contains Luffy x OC, Zoro x OC Usopp x OC._

_- I do not own One Piece or any of it characters. I own only the one's I've created._

* * *

_"Yo ho yo ho a pirates life for me~"_

_-Itsumi's pov.-_

_After our little agreement of finishing our fight later on, we all went to the bar that Mizuki and I were at before. After ordering up a couple of drinks, Luffy began describing his past invovlement with me._

_"Itsumi is my childhood friend/rival for one piece. We made a bet that who ever gets to the grand line and gets one piece first can truly take the title of King or Queen of the pirates."_

_Everyone nodded understanding what Luffy had just said, Zoro then leaned slightly back in his chair with his beer in hand, staring at Luffy._

_"So that's the reason you let on this journey?"_

_Luffy shook his head._

_"Not the only reason. ."_

_He then pulled his straw hat of his head, my eyes fell on it and then a smile tugged to my face. Luffy then said in a sort of reminiscing tone._

_"This hat was given to me by someone Itsumi and I both admire very much, we both promise him that we'd sail to find one piece. And if we ever met to truely battle as we had done many times before."_

_Nami rose an eyebrow as her eyes shifted from Luffy to me then back at Luffy._

_"So you two have fought before?"_

_A smug smirk tugs to my face. I leaned slightly back in my chair._

_"That right, and each and every time I kicked Luffy's sorry ass."_

_Everyone busted out in laughed, everyone except Luffy of course. He then turned to me with a pout._

_"That's not true!"_

_My eyes turned to him, still with my smug smirk. _

_"Oh it isn't?"_

_He frowned then a evil smile pulled to his face. He then said._

_"Remeber that time at the beach?"_

_My eyes widened and I accidently spit some of my drink out. I then pulled my chair up right and glared at Luffy._

_"Luffy unless you want to be breathing through a tube, I sugest you shut your big rubber mouth. Got it?"_

_Luffy then put on a confident smile._

_"Oh yeah?"_

_I then stood up with my sword slightly draw. Luffy stood as well gripping his arm ready to attack._

_"That's right"_

_The air then grew very tense as we glared each other down. Nami was about to get up until we all heard shouting outside. Suddenly the rogue pirtate from before came crashing through the entrance and we all turned our attention to what was at the door. There was about 10 marines, all armed with either a gun or a sword or even both. One of the marines who looked to be the leader walked into the bar, lucky it was only us in there._

_"Ah there's more rats here? Hmm?!"_

_He happened to take a long look at Luffy and I. We were still in a very much killing mood. A smirk then came to his face._

_"Well if it is Rubber Luffy and the shadow pirate, Itsumi? Heh if we turn you in, we'll reach general in no time. Alright everyone, no matter what get the skinny kid and the woman with black and red hair."_

_All the marines behind him charged in, Zoro and Mizuki double teamed and cut through 2 of them. Zoro threw her a smirk._

_"Not bad."_

_Mizuki refleacted his smirk._

_"You too."_

_Suddenly 3 marines quickly ran past them and towards Nami and Kanzaki. Nami and Kazaki gave each other quick nods then went to attack. Kanzaki made quick work of one with her dagger and Nami took down one with powerful swing of her. Then they both turned to the last marine who was about to run and took him down. And then the last 5 including the leader rushed at Luffy and I. Now Luffy and I weren't really in the mood from distractions from our battle so we got pissed. Luffy then turned to 2 of the marins that were trying to double team him. He then let out a furry of punches._

_"Gum Gum RAPID FIRE!"_

_Mean while the two marines who saw the take down of their comrades taken down, they were about to run but sadly from them I appeared out of nowhere. My sword shined as I quickly cut them down. Luffy and I then turned. glaring down the leader. He instantly froze at the coldness in our eyes. We then charged straight at him, Luffy gave a very hard punch to his face and I cut him across him stomach._

_"AAAAHH"_

_With a finally scream, he fell to the ground completely unconscious. Luffy and I then turned to each other, glaring at each other. I then said with my sword pointed to towards Luffy._

_"Now let's begin"_

_Luffy then pulled back his arm ready to hit. Suddenly Mizuki and Nami popped up behind us and hit us right across the head. Luffy grabbed his head, and turned to Nami with a pout._

_"Nami, what was that for?"_

_I turned to Mizuki with a slight frown._

_"Yeah?"_

_Nami and Mizuki just sighed, we all then ran outside of the bar. The city was crawling with navy officers, Kanzaki snuck on top of a nearby building making sure not to be noticed by the navy officers. She looked around and finally set her eyes over at the docks. She then whispered down at us._

_"Our ships are surrounded by navy officers, their searching everywhere."_

_She then came back down and looked over at me._

_"Captain, what do we do now?"_

_I had a very pissed off looked on my face, even Luffy knew I was pissed off._

_"We're going to fight."_

_Everyone nodded then we all swiftly moved in the direction towards the docks. We managed to reach the docks without getting notice, no thanks to Luffy and Ussop. I signaled for everyone to stop and mouth for them to stay where they were. Luffy frowned and whispered._

_"Itsumi, you're not going to try what I think you're about to do?!"_

_I gave him a look._

_"Oh be quiet Luffy, I'm not going to be defeated that easy so just stay here!"_

_His frowned deepened but he did as I asked. I then disappeared into an alley way, they all looked over to where our ships were docked wondering what I was about to do. I leaned out to see the docks, at the moment there were only about 20 men armed with either a gun or a sword. A sly smile pulled to my face, my eyes shined showing my excitement._

_(This will be fun)_

_I then walked out of where I was hiding into the clear view of the Marines._

_Mizuki's pov _

_We all watch in shock as Itsumi walked out from her hiding position and into the clear view of the Marines. Zoro then said in a shocked/anger tone._

_"What the hell is she doing?!"_

_I shook my head not quite understanding myself. We all turned to Luffy who was surprisingly quiet through this whole thing. Luffy looked calm like he knew everything was going to be alright. Nami then asked confused by Luffy's calmness._

_"Luffy aren't you worried?"_

_Luffy grinned widely._

_"Nope! Itsumi-chan is going t be alright."_

_I then responded in a rush, worried tone._

_"How can you be so sure?!"_

_Luffy just replied so nonchalantly, that grin still there._

_"Because she's having fun!"_

_Itsumi's pov_

_All the marines turned to me and instantly knew I was a pirate. One marine that was dressed in black which I'm guessing is the leader walked a little closer to me._

_"You've got a lot of guts to actually come out here and try and fight us, Pirate."_

_I didn't say a word, just pulled out my sword from it's shealth. Some of the marines tensed up but the other looked ready to kill me. The leader gritted his teeth then pointed at me._

_"Kill this b*tch!"_

_The Marines with guns started to shoot at me. I then swung my sword in an upright slash. As my sword moved through the air, a black blade like gust released from it and went straight towards the Marines. _

_"**Kage Tsume!!**"_

_The blade of darkness whipped over the Marines at an unhuma speed. The leader seemed to be smart and jumpped out of the way at the last minute. The rest went flying into the ocean or into a building. I then raised my sword again, flaring down the leader who seemed to finally understanding his position. He then pulled out a gun and yelled with fear visable on his face._

_"You Monster!!"_

_He then started firing away, but sadly for him, his bullet didn't even reach me. Every bullet was stopped by a wall of darkness that semmed to have popped out of nowhere. I looked on as his face turned even more fearful as he saw he was out of bullets. I then walked slowly up to him, he was parilized by fear and just stared at me as I walked closer to him. As soon as I reach him, a smile pulled to my face._

_"Don't worry I won't kill you."_

_His eyes then turned happy in a split second before BAM!! I slammed the back of my sword into his neck, knocking him out cold. I then placed my sword back in it's sealth._

_"Itsumi-Chan!!"_

_I turned to my right to see Luffy and the rest running over to me. Luffy instantly pulled me into a hug, since I was shorter then him he was kind of curshing me into his chest._

_"That was so cool!! You amazing Itumi-chan!!!"_

_"Mfffmrf mfe"_

_I was trying to tell him to let me go but knowing Luffy and how excited he get, he didn't hear a word I was saying. I started to struggle but that made things worse as Luffy just held on tight, saying how amzing and cool I was and now I was starting to choke. Thank god that Mizuki notice I was starting to lose color._

_"Ah Luffy your choking her!"_

_He instantly dropped me, my almost dead body fell to the ground in a heap. Luffy noticed my paleness and started scream while running around like a chicken with it's head cutoff._

_"AH ITSUMI-CHAN!!! I KILLED HER!!!"_

_This freak out moment lastly only for about 5 minutes since I finally recovered and promply kick Luffy right in his face. Luffy fell to the ground with a loud thud, but after about 5 minutes he was up and hugging my waist like a kid._

_"Itsumi-chan! You alive!!"_

_A vein popped on my head as everyone watched Luffy nuzzel my waist. Mizuki chuckled never before had she seen me like this._

_"Luffy will you let go!"_

_Like an obident child Luffy released my waist in an instant. He grinned innocently at me. I sighed, I could never stay mad at him. I then turned towards our ship, it was very large ship, painted completely black. On the sides of the boat there was a wave like design. All in all it was a very beautiful ship, I smiled and then turned to Luffy who was looking at my ship with widened eyes._

_"So cool!!"_

_I nodded and turned to looked at his ship, it was a bit strange since it had a large lion looking creature with cross bones. I sighed, not expecting anything less than this guys._

_(What strange taste he has, I swear!)_

_Soon we all boarded our ships, after a quick check to make sure everything was there we set sail. The wind blow our sail as our boat kept to each other's sides. Luffy then yelled over to me._

_"So where are we going?!"_

_I smirked and yelled back._

_"I'm going to bring you to Delagoon."_

_Luffy looked over at me confused, Nami then explain._

_"Delagoon is currently a Naval base, it probably where all the Marines came from."_

_Luffy nodded though not really understanding._

_"So why are we going there?"_

_I sighed again._

_"We going to have a little fun that all and that's the only island in this range. So you want to go?"_

_Luffy and I looked at each other for a mintue then a grin/smirk spread across his face._

_"Let go!!"_

_A smirk pulled at my face and nodded._

_"Alright, let's go to Delagoon."_

* * *

Please Review!


End file.
